A new Pack
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: Ethan accidentally bites Danny which ends up killing him. Days later Danny's body goes missing leaving everyone to wonder who took it and why. Summary kind of sucks I know LOL I'm a little rusty. No Bata s forgive mistakes. M further along.
1. Chapter 1: The Bite

**A/N Forgive me if I don't know how the whole werewolf thing works but I tried to explain everything the best I could. So if something seems wrong or off just let me know.**

Everywhere he goes he feels like someone is following him, watching him. Even at home in his bedroom he felt him there, standing outside and looking up at his bedroom window. Ever since finding out that Ethan was a were wolf he hasn't been able to sleep. He just laid awake staring up at the ceiling. He hasn't spoken to anyone since finding out the truth. What Ethan was, why he was using him and lying to him. Three weeks ago his life was perfect and now he felt like he was living in a nightmare and he couldn't wake up. When he was at school he walked the halls like a zombie, not talking to anyone.

**Monday Morning**

Danny was making his way down the crowded school hallway to his locker when he felt Ethan there again. Looking further down the halls he saw Ethan staring at him. The boy who came into his life and turned it upside down. He felt himself backing away and heading the other direction, but he could still feel Ethan's eyes on him.

**..**

As much as he tried not to think about Ethan as the day went on he couldn't stop. He should have listened to the other when they told him to stay away from him but it was too late now because he was in love with Ethan and everyone knew it.

**..**

After school Danny found himself in the near empty library reading a book. He sat the book down he was reading and looked up to see Ethan again.

Ethan started to walk toward Danny but when he heard Danny heartbeat quicken he stopped and sighed. "You don't have to be afraid of me Danny, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why do you keep following me?" Danny asked. "Even though I can't see you I know you're there."

"Because you won't talk to me." Ethan said. "Look I know my feelings for you weren't clear at first but they are now, I love you."

"You're not even human." Danny said.

"But it's still me." Ethan said. "I'm still the same person you fell in love with."

"No you're not." Danny said. "You just a monster who used me and lied to me."

"I'm sorry Danny." Ethan said. "I know I can't take any of that back but I can promise you that it will never happen again. I'm still me and I'm in love with you." He started walking toward Danny again. "Just give me another chance."

"This will never work." Danny said getting up and gathering his stuff.

Ethan stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Can we at least try?" He said. "I know you still love me Danny."

"Of course I love you." Danny said. "I just don't think I can get over the fact that you're what you are." He looked down.

"Danny look at me." Ethan said. "We can make it through this, I know we can. I don't want to lose you, you're the first person to ever make me feel this way. You changed my life Danny Mahealani."

"What about your brother?" Danny asked looking at Ethan.

Ethan took Danny's hand. "I can do without him but I can't do without you."

Danny's head was telling him no and to walk away but his heart wouldn't let him do it. When Ethan's hand graze the side of his face he leans into the touch.

Ethan heard Danny 's heart beat show and smiled. "So does that mean that you forgive me?" Danny nodded and Ethan kisses him. Ethan was so glad that Danny decided to give him another chance but he knew that it wouldn't be easy for them, especially now that Ethan walked away from his pack and his brother. Knowing how the other were he knew he had to do whatever it took to keep himself and Danny safe, no matter what.

**Three weeks later**

Danny was lying face down on his bed, his arm and head were hanging over the edge. He was so glad that today was Saturday because he had spent all night fooling around with Ethan so he was exhausted.

Ethan was leaning against the headboard watching Danny as he slept. It's been three peaceful weeks since he turned his back on his brother and the other alphas. In order to keep themselves safe Ethan turned to Scott for help. Derek of course wanted nothing to do with Ethan but Scott convinced him that they could trust Ethan. He didn't know what he would d if anything were to happen to Danny. He smiled when he felt Danny waking up. "Look who's finally up."

Danny turned his head to face him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Hours." Ethan said. "I was going to leave earlier but I decided to wait for you to wake up." He leans down and kisses Danny. "I have to go but I'll call you later."

Danny laid there and watched as Ethan got dressed. He couldn't help but notice how distracted he looked. "What's wrong with you?"

Ethan smiled. "Nothing I just have a lot on my mind right now but don't worry it's nothing you need to worry about." Walking back over to Danny he kisses him again. "I love you."

Danny smile. "Love you too."

**..**

Thirty minutes later Danny finally decided to get up. Grabbing a fresh pair of boxers he went to the bathroom. While he was washing himself off he washed over a bite mark he didn't know was there. He didn't notice it until he got out of the showers and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't think much of it as he traced it with his fingers. Leaving the bathroom he decided to forget about it.

**..**

Monday when Danny woke up he didn't feel right. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he felt like he was going to pass out. He knew he should have stayed home but he didn't. Walking through the school halls his vision started to get blurry and he ended up bumping into someone who looked a lot like Scott. He tried to say something but he fainted before he could.

"Danny?" Scott said helping him to the floor. He felt that Danny's body was hot and he was sweating. "Stiles come help me!" He yelled back at him.

Stiles ran over to him. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Scott said. For some reason something told him to lift up Danny's shirt and when he did he saw the bite mark on his chest. "Where is Ethan?" He yelled up at Stiles.

**..**

When Danny woke up again he was in the back of ambulance. His entire body was wrecked in pain and he moaned and whithered on the stretcher.

Ethan pushed pass Scott as they wheeled Danny into the room. No one knew what was wrong with Danny, not even Scott. "What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with him?"

Scott pulled Ethan away from the others. "Why the hell did you bite him?"

"I didn't mean to bite him." Ethan said. "Hell I didn't even know that I did it." He sighed. "Caught up in the moment I must have...god how could I be so stupid."

"Derek is on the way." Scott said.

**..**

"Scott remember when I told you that the bite either kills you or turns you?" Derek said. "The bite is killing him."

"What do you mean it's killing him?" Ethan said. "What the hell are we suppose to do now?'

Derek sighed. "There is nothing we can do for him now." The three of them stared down at Danny's motionless body as his chest slowly rose up and down. "I'm sorry Ethan but by the end of the weeks he's going to die."

Ethan looked down at Danny. "I tried to do everything I could to keep him safe and now I'm the reason he's going to die."

"It wasn't your fault." Scott said. "Ethan it was an accident."

"Whatever." Ethan said taking Danny's hand. He used his other hand to feel Danny's head which was still hot. "What now?" He said. "Do we just sit here and wait for him to die?"

Derek looked at Scott then back at Ethan. He still didn't trust Ethan but knowing how it feels to lose someone you love he couldn't help but feel bad for him.

**..**

**Two days later**

Ethan was sitting next to Danny in Derek's loft, on one of the beds. Danny's head was resting on his shoulder. He had just finished telling Danny the truth about what's happening to him and Danny hardly said a word. "Danny?" He said, he could still hear Danny's heart slowly beating.

"I'm still here." Danny whispered.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." Ethan said. "i swear I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay." Danny said. "You don't have to apologize for anything." Looking up at Ethan he smiled. "You know as long as we been together I never seen you cry."

Ethan wiped his face a if he was embarrassed by it. "You can't leave me Danny, I can't do this without you."

Danny looked back down. "You're going to be okay." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Ethan?" He whispered. "I love you." He barely got out those last three words.

Ethan still heard them though. He also heard Danny's heartbeat a few more times before it stopped all together. Ethan Didn't move from his spot by Danny and he didn't something he hasn't done I years, he let his emotions take over.

**..**

Derek looked at the two from across the room. Sighing he looked at Scott. "I remember how I was after the fire happened, I was an emotional wreck. Ethan doesn't trust me but he trust you Scott. He's going to need someone to help him through this."

Scott nodded. "I know."

**..**

**The hospital morgue**

Ethan was leaning against the wall staring at Danny's lifeless body that laid on the cold table. A white blanket covered everything but his head. He still couldn't believe that after everything they went through Danny was really gone. "I keep getting the feeling that he's going to wake up and he's going to be okay." He said. "Am I losing my mind?" He asked looking over at Scott.

"He's gone Ethan." Scott said. "And he's not coming back, I'm sorry."

Ethan wiped his face. "Aidan was right when he said I was going to get him killed."

"You loved him." Scott said. "I know first hand that you'd scarface everything to be with the one you love." He walked over to Danny and covered his face with the blanket. Walking over to Ethan he sighed. "Come on we should go."

Ethan really didn't want to leave but he followed Scott out of the morgue.

**..**

**Three days later**

Aidan made his way through the hospital halls and went down to the morgue. After reading the charts he went to Danny's door and opened it. Pulling out the table he uncovered Danny's head. He could hear a faint heartbeat coming from Danny and he smiled. "Help me get him out of here." He said to the others.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing body

**Flashback**

"So were really going to do this?" Danny asked. He was lying on Ethan's chest in his bedroom. "Face the evil together."

"Yeah." Ethan said. "Me and you against the world."

"Aren't you afraid of what they might do?" Danny said. "You turned your back on them and I heard you got one of them killed. You really think their going to let us get away?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ethan said. "I'm going to do everything to keep you safe."

Danny smiled. "I know that you will but there is no way you can know that for sure. You can't protect me from everything Ethan."

"I can sure as hell try." Ethan said. "You don't know my brother, he's the kind of guy who hurts people by not harming them but going after the ones they love. I know he's going to do anything to get to you and I can't let that happen. It's my fault that you're in the situation Danny and I can't lose you."

"Sooner or later you're going too." Danny said. "And there is nothing you can do to stop that."

Ethan sighed and got up from the bed. "I can't lose you Danny, plain and simple." He started to get dressed.

Danny sat up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go." Ethan said going over to Danny's bedroom window. "Your mom is outside so I will call you later." Halfway out the window he stopped and leaned back in. "Hey, I love you."

Danny smiled. "I know, I love you too."

**End**

Ethan woke up covered in sweat. Sitting up in the bed in Derek's loft he wiped his face. "Why are you here?" He said.

"I live here." Derek said pulling a chair up and sitting down.

"Well fine then I'll go." Ethan said.

Derek sighed. "You don't have anywhere else to go Ethan. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need too."

Ethan removed his hands and looked a Derek. "Why, a few days ago you wanted nothing to do with me."

Derek sighed. "Thats different now, I know what its like to lose someone you love."

"Last time I checked Stiles was alive and well." Ethan said getting up.

"I wasn't talking about him but my family. Derek said.

"What do you see in that kid anyway?" Ethan said. "He's annoying and he talks entirely to much. He's going to run into trouble with that mouth he got."

Derek smiled. "Yeah I know he can be like that sometimes but he's not that bad." He sighed. "How are you holding up?"

"Why?" Ethan said "You worried that I'm going to freak out and go on a killing rampage or something."

"The full moon is a few days away." Derek said. "The first full moon after the fire I went crazy and I'm positive that I killed some people. This full moon is going to be different for you and I just want you to be prepared for it."

"I'll be fine." Ethan said. "Thanks to Danny I know how to control my inner wolf. With him close by I'm always going to be okay."

Derek looked down. "Yeah well Danny isn't here anymore." Derek said. "The only person that could help you was him, right."

Ethan nodded. "With the other Alphas it was nothing but blood and pain every full moon, hell everyday. When I first saw him I thought, how easy this was going to be but then I started to feel for him. Aidan found out and all I did was deny it. He told me to break it off with Danny and stay away from him or he was going to kill him. Thats when I realized that I loved him and if I had him I didn't need anything or anyone else." He walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Now that he's gone I don't know what to do."

"You have a place here." Derek said. "You're apart of our pack now and so is Danny. Whatever you need, we're here for you."

"Thanks." Ethan said. "So what do we do now?"

"You can help us get rid of the alpha pack." Derek said. "We can use all the help we can get."

Ethan nodded. "One condition though, leave Aidan to me. I want to be the one to slice his throat and watch him bleed out."

"Are you sure that you can kill your own brother?" Derek asked.

"The day he threatened Danny was the day he became dead to me." Ethan said then looked up at Derek. "What else do you need to know about the alpha pack. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Derek smiled and sat back down in the chair. "Start from the beginning."

**..**

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Scott nearly yelled. He was with Stiles in the hospital morgue.

"I mean his body is nowhere to be found." Stiles said. "I talked to your mom and she said she didn't find anything on the cameras."

Scott leans on the table. "How the hell did he just vanish like that and for three days."

"Do you think he's alive?" Stiles asked. "I mean can a bite kill you the bring you back to life?"

"I don't know." Scott said. "Maybe we should talk to Derek and see if he knows something. I honestly don't know what to think about this."

"So lets say he didn't just walk out of here." Stiles said. "Maybe someone or something took him, but why?"

Scott sat up. "What do you mean something?"

"I mean the other alpha." Stiles said. "Maybe they took Danny because he was alive, I mean are you sure he was dead?"

"Their was no pulse." Scott said. "No heartbeat either, I'm positive three days ago he was dead. But why would they take him anyway?"He asked. "Danny hasn't done anything wrong."

"His boyfriend is one of the alpha twins for starters." Stiles said. "The same boyfriend that got one of their own killed. Ethan choose Danny over them so maybe their are getting their revenge by going after Danny. Ethan said there the kind of pack that enjoys going after the people you love. Ethan is in love with Danny and their going to use that to draw Ethan out so they can kill them together. Then they are going to come after the rest of us."

Scott just stared at him. "Where the hell did you just get all that from?"

Stiles shrugged. "What, its just a theory."

"A pretty vivid theory if you ask me." Scott said. "So lets say all of this is true, what do we tell Ethan?"

"I don't know about you but Ethan kind of scares me, no he really scares the hell out me." Stiles said. "I don't want him to find out from someone else and then find out that I knew first and decided not to tell him. He's going to rip my throat out."

Scott smiled. "Like Derek would let that happen." He sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Stiles said. "But this is Danny were talking about here and if he's alive we need to get him back. So we have to do this now."

"Lets go then." Scott said leaving the room, Stiles right behind him.

**..**

"So as soon as we found out when came right here to tell you." Stiles said. There was a large distance between him and Ethan.

Derek kept glancing at Stiles because he could feel that he was uneasy and a little scared. When he looked at Ethan he understood why. Ethan was glaring at him, his eyes blood shot red. "Ethan?"

Ethan stood up and headed toward the door. Pushing pass Derek who stood in his way. When Scott stepped in front of him he stopped. "Move Scott."

"You can't do this on your own." Scott said. "If were going to get Danny back and kill the alpha pack were going to need to do it together. You can trust me Ethan and trust me you can't go barging in alone, their going to destroy you. Then where will that leave Danny?"

Ethan looked back at Derek and saw Stiles standing behind him. "Just the three of us?"

"And Isaac." Derek said. "They might be alphas but were stronger then them. We can kill them together and were going too."

"You really think you can kill all the alphas?" Stiles said. "I mean they are pretty tough and scary and when their together their the strongest pack I've ever seen and I don't think that there is anything that can stop them. I mean did you see the way they-" He stopped talking when he looked up. Everyone was staring at him. "Um, I'll stop talking now."

Derek just shook his head. When Scott walked out of the room with Ethan he turned to Stiles and just stared at him.

"What?" Stiles said folding his arms and groaned . "Fine next time I won't say anything." He looked toward the door. "Man he's creepy, especially when he's glaring a hole through you with those red eyes."

Derek smiled. "Are you more afraid of him then you were when you first met me?"

"No." Stiles said quickly.

Derek chuckled and walked off. "Lier."

"Okay fine he's a little scarier but I still love you." Stiles said going after him.

**..**

**Meanwhile...**

Aidan was staring down at the person who ruined his life and took away his brother. Danny Mahealani was lying on a metal table in the middle of a room. His hands and feet were chained to that same table. Aidan looked toward the door when it opened. Kali walked into the room and over to Aidan.

"He's still not awake yet?"

"No" Aidan said. "But his heartbeat is a lot stronger then it was three days ago. He should be waking up pretty soon actually."

Kali smiled. "You know your brother is going kill you when he finds out about Danny."

"He can try." Aidan said. "But I'm going to kill everyone he's ever cared about, starting with Mahealani."

Kali sighed. "Okay I didn't want to say anything but when it comes to your brother he's stronger than you. He's smarter than you and he can take a hell of a lot of pain. If you go up against your brother you're going to die."

"No I'm not because I have something he wants." Aidan said. "If I wanted to I could cut Danny's heart out and give it to him, since he wants it so bad."

"Well you will get your chance to prove that because he'll be knocking on our door pretty soon and with his new pack." Kali said.

Aidan looked down at Danny. "It doesn't matter who he's with because they're all going to die, every one of them. Especially that loud mouth little shit Stiles, god I can't stand that kid." He smiled. "I'm going to enjoy killing him a little more than anyone else."

**TBC...**

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. Reviews are always welcome ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Awake to hell

Stiles watched in awe as Ethan not only to out Isaac but Scott and Derek as well. He couldn't help but wince when Derek hit the wall with a loud thud. "Awe come on." Stiles said. That was a cheep shot!" He immediately regretted it when Ethan's red eyes landed on him. "I'll um shut up."

Ethan turned back to Derek just as he was getting up. "Is this the best you guys can do." He said. "If I can take you out by myself what the hell do you think they're going to do. Their going to chew you up and spit you out. Maybe I'm just better off doing this on my own."

"What, do you think you're Mr. Incredible or something?" Stiles said under his breath.

"You say one more word and I swear to god it will be your last." Ethan growled out.

"Okay." Derek said walking over to them. "Scott why don't you take Stiles somewhere else."

"I have a better idea." Ethan said. "Why don't you leave and take your little puppy with you because a piss poor alpha, a bata and whatever the hell Scott is doesn't stand a chance against the alpha pack."

Derek sighed and left with Stiles and Isaac.

Scott walked over to Ethan and sighed. "You need to-"

"When are we going to go after them." Ethan said. "I'm tired of sitting on my ass and doing nothing when god knows what their doing to Danny right now."

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow." Scott said.

"On the full moon?" Ethan said. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What?" Scott said. "Were stronger when its the full moon."

"And their ten times stronger." Ethan said.

"I thought you were in this with me." Scott said. "You're a member of our pack now and we look out for each other." He smiled. "But you're going to have to lay off Stiles."

Ethan sighed. "Just keep him out of my way."

**...**

"I don't why the twins don't like me." Stiles said. "Even in school they were always giving me the cold shoulder or evil looks. Am I really that a unlikeable person."

"I didn't like you when I first met you." Isaac said. "I thought you ran your mouth to much and was annoying but now you' alright with me. Look at Derek, when he first met you he hated your guts right. Now all he talks about is you and how much he loves you."

"I don't do that." Derek said.

"My point is that it takes some time but he'll come around." Isaac said.

Danny's vision was blurry when he woke up. Looking around the room he started to get up but he couldn't. That's when he realized that he was chained down. He pulled at the chains, trying to get free. He stopped when the door opened. He looked over to see a blurry figure walking towards him. Once he got close his vision became clear. "Aidan?"

"Well look who's finally up." Aidan said leaning onto the table. "You know that you've been out for almost a week now."

"What's going on?" Danny said. "Why am I chained to a table?"

"Because the full moon is around the corner and we can't have you going crazy, can we now?" Aidan said.

"What are you talking about?" Danny mumbled out.

"Did you forget about the bite?" Aidan said.

Danny then remembered everything that happened. "Ethan?"

"Oh so you do remember what happened then." Aidan said.

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked.

"We want your boyfriend." Aidan said. "But in the meantime you and I are going to have some fun together." He picked up a sliver knife and slid it across Danny's skin and smiled. "And I'm really going to enjoy it too."

"Something is wrong." Ethan said looking out into the darkness. He could feel that Danny was in pain. "We have to do something."

"Their leading you into a trap." Derek said. "They know if you feel that he's in trouble you're going to go to him. That's when their going to take you and probably kill you, slowly."

Ethan growled. "I need to be alone." He said walking off.

"Ethan?" Scott called after him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ethan said walking off into the darkness. He could still hear Danny's voice though.

Aidan sat the knife down on the table next to Danny and wiped his bloody hands on his shirt. "You know I could really just sit here and do this all day. Hearing you scream in pain is giving me joy." He chuckled and picked up the knife again. "Don't worry you're one of us now, you'll heal." He stabbed Danny in the side again. "You took away everything from me and now I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to kill all your little friends but save Ethan for last. I'm going to make you watch as I break every part of him. Then I'm going to rip your heart out of your chest."

"He's had enough Aidan." Kali said.

"No he hasn't." Aidan said. "He's had enough when I say he has."

"It wasn't my decision." Kali said. "He says Danny is no use to us dead so lay off."

Aidan groaned and backed away from the table. Without another word he left the room.

Kali sighed and walked over to Danny. "Forgive him, he can get a little intense at times. You should be all healed up in a while so don't worry about anything." She leans down and runs her hand through Danny's short hair. "I know you're scared but this will all be over before you know it." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Danny kept watching the door, like he expected someone to come back in. He kept thinking about Ethan and how much he wished here with him.

Like he said once he cooled off he made way back to Derek's loft. Halfway there he found Scott leaning against a tree. "I was wondering when you were going to show your face."

"I just had to be sure." Scott said. "Are you okay?"

"I can't feel him in pain anymore but he's still scared." Ethan looked over at Danny. "You really think the four of us can do this together, as a pack?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah I do."

"You know I've been wondering." Stiles said. He was driving home with Scott. "If Danny is really alive how will we explain that. If we go walking back into town with a very alive Danny. They were planning a funeral for him for crying out loud."

"I haven't thought of that." Scott said.

Stiles sighed. "Okay no offense but you never seem to think of anything."

"Shut up." Scott said. "When that time comes we'll think of something."

Danny was sitting in the corner of the room. For some reason Kali came back in and let him out of the chains. He stared down at the cuts on his arms as they slowly healed. He almost couldn't believe that this was really happening. Kali also told him about how he would be turning into a werewolf in two days which only freaked him out more. The door opened and an older man walked in.

Deucalion walked over to Danny and knelt down in front of him. "Hi, do you know who I am?"

Danny nodded. "Ethan told me about you."

"Did he now?" Deucalion said. "And what else did he tell you about me?"

"He told me everything about and the others." Danny said. "How you're here to kill Scott because you're afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Deucalion said. "But you seem to be pretty afraid right now. Tell me do I scare you?"

"Screw you." Danny said.

Deucalion sighed and stood up. Grabbing Danny by the throat he pulled him up as well. "You think you're pretty tough huh." Deucalion said. "But I can see right through you, you're scared to death aren't you." He smiled. "Well you just wait until your first transformation." Letting go of his throat and Danny slid to the floor. "You're going to be in here for a while so you might as well get use to it."

Danny sighed and rubbed his throat. He wished that this whole thing was a nightmare but no, it was real. Closing his eyes he rested his head on the wall behind him. He wondered what Ethan was doing at this very moment.

**...**

Ethan was still outside Derek's loft. He was at ease because he felt that Danny was too but that didn't stop him from worrying. All he wanted to do was have Danny back in his arms, where he would be safe.

**Flashback**

"Are you being serious right now?" Danny said. "You love me?"

Ethan smiled. "Yes I love you." He just stared at Danny who was now biting his lips. "What?"

Danny sighed. "The last time someone told me that I ended up with a broken heart."

"I'm not going to break your heart." Ethan said. "You can trust me Danny."

"I know." Danny said. "And I love you too."

**End**

He wished that things were back to the way they were before all this ever happened but he couldn't go back now. He needed to be with Danny, no matter what it costs.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed the new chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight night

**A/N Just a heads up but I'm not all that good with action fight sequences but I really did the best I could with this one, enjoy.**

**7:40 at night**

"I can't just stay here Derek." Stiles said.

"Stiles this is to dangerous for you." Derek said. "We're dealing with an alpha pack here and it's on a full moon. You can protect yourself against them so please just stay here. We will bring Danny back and deal with the Alpha pack. Just promise me that you will stay here and won't follow me."

Stiles sighed. "Derek I can't, there has to be something I can do to help."

Derek smiled. "You're done enough stiles now we can take it from here."

"Fine." Stiles said. "Just be careful, you said it yourself they're strong."

"I will." Derek kisses Stiles then leaves.

**...**

Stiles waited for about thirty minutes before grabbing his keys and jacket. He got into his jeep and drove to Allison's house.

"Are you serious?" Allison said. "My dad would kill me if he found out."

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing." Stiles said.

"How do you even know where they are going?" Allison asked.

"Because Scott always keeps his phone with him." Stiles said. "I would go by myself but I need help. Scott is there too and they might need help, please Allison."

Allison groaned. "Fine just give me ten minutes."

"Yes." Stiles said.

**...**

Derek pulled up in front of a huge abandoned building. Half the windows busted out and trash was scattered around the ground. "Are you sure this is the place because it doesn't really look like alpha werewolf's live here."

"That's the whole point." Ethan said getting out of the car.

"Wait." Scott said getting out and stopping him. "We can't just bust in like that, we need to think first."

"Danny is in there." Ethan said. "What would you do is Allison was in there." Scott didn't say anything. "Exactally."

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Deucalion said. "Do you really think you can take on us?" He said then looked at Ethan. "And look at you, you disgust me."

"Where is he?" Ethan asked. His inner wolf starting to take over.

"He can't make it." Aidan said stepping down the stairs and next to Deucalion, Kali on the other side of him.

Ethan saw that Aidan's clothes were covered in blood, Danny's blood. "What did you do to him?"

Aidan smiled. "Don't worry he's still alive, barely."

Ethan growled as his nails came out. His red eyes staring a hole through his brother. Before he knew it he was charging toward his brother.

"Ethan!" Derek yelled. He then found himself staring down Kali. The same woman who struck him through his chest. With Isaac by his side he got ready for a fight.

Scott was faced with Deucalion. "I'm going to kill you."

Deucalion smiled. "You can try but you're not going to succeed. You're weak Scott and you don't have it in you to defeat me."

"I'm stronger than you think I am." Scott said. "I might now be an alpha but I know I have enough in me to defeat you."

Deucalion dropped his cane and took off his sun glasses. "Bring it on, kid."

**...**

Ethan threw his brother against a tree and before Aidan had a chance to recuperate he pulled him back to him by his leg and hit him in the face a few times.

Aidan managed to get up and slide behind Ethan only to ram his head against the tree. He clawed at Ethan's back and threw him to the ground. Gripping the back of his shirt and the top of his jeans he sent him flying across the wet ground. Walking up to him he grabbed Ethan by the throat. "You know I really wanted to kill your little boyfriend. When I'm done with you I'm going to finish him off." He drew back his hand.

Before he could strike Ethan brought his leg up and kicked Aidan away from him. "You're not going to lay one more hand on him." He growled and charged at Aidan again.

**...**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Allison said. They were making their way through the building where Danny was. Outside they saw Derek and the others fighting so they made their way inside. After searching the rooms they still couldn't find him anywhere. Allison suggested they leave before they get caught but Stiles wouldn't let her leave. They made there way down a flight stairs that led to another room. When they opened the door they found Danny, bloody but alive. Together they got him out and into his jeep. They didn't make it far before Danny woke up and started turning.

"Oh my god Stiles, he's turning." Allison said.

"What do we do?" Stiles said.

"Stop the car." Allison said. "We have to get him out of the car."

"We can't just leave him on the side of the road." Stiles said. "What if someone drives by or something."

"He's turning into a wolf Stiles." Allison said. "He's going to kill us if we don't get him out now."

Stiles groaned. "Fine?" They pulled Danny out of the car and onto the side. When they got back into the car they looked at each other then looked out the back window, Danny was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Um Stiles maybe we should go." Allison said.

Stiles started the car and drove off. "Do you see him?"

"No." Allison said looking out the widow. "I'm going to call my dad."

"What?" Stiles said. "If he catches Danny he's going to kill him."

"He's not going to kill Danny." Allison said. "But Danny is all wolfed out and he might kill someone."

"This is crazy." Stiles said. For a split second he looked away from the road but when he looked back yellow eyes were staring back at him. He stepped on the breaks but he still hit Danny. The jeep flipped a few times before finally stopping on the roof.

**...**

Ethan stared down at his brother. Even though his body was covered in blood and scars he didn't care. He was running on adrenaline and anger, toward his brother.

"You can't kill your own." Aidan said smiling and pitting up blood at the same time.

"I'm not killing my brother, I'm killing you." And that's what he did but I think he kind of over did it when he ripped Aidan's head off his shoulder.

**...**

Allison unhooked herself from the seat and crawled out of the car. She was about to check on Stiles when she saw Danny again, wolfed out.

Danny started to walk toward Allison but he stopped when he felt something enter his back. Within a few seconds he fell to the ground.

Chris argent lowered his weapon and walked over to Danny. "Get him in the car." He then went over to Allison. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but we have to get Stiles." Allison said going over to the drivers side.

**...**

Ethan wiped the blood and turned around to find Derek and Isaac standing over Kali's body. Scott was still fighting with Deucalion so he decided to join him.

Deucalion saw him and stepped away from Scott. "Well well well, what do we have here."

Scott backed up between Isaac and Derek.

Ethan stood beside Derek and stared down Deucalion. The same man who took him in when he had nothing but his brother and the same man who tried to take away the boy he loved. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"How do you think this is going to play out?" Deucalion said. "You think you're the first person to turn on me. I've had over ten different packs and each time someone betrays me they end up in the ground and so will you."

**...**

"I told you that I'm fine." Stiles said. He was holding an ice pack on his head. "I'm talking and standing on my feet so I don't need to go to the hospital."

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard." Chris said. "And your bleeding all over my couch so get up I'm taking you to the hospital."

Stiles sighed. "But what about Danny?"

"He's not going anywhere." Chris said. "He's safe here so don't worry about him."

"Just go to the hospital Stiles." Allison said. "I will stay with Danny and call you if anything happens."

"Alright I'm going." Stiles then thought of his dad. "But what do I tell my dad what happened?"

"You just got in an accident." Chris said. "You don't have to tell him anything about the supernatural."

"Okay." Stiles said. "Lets go." He said leaving.

Chris sighed and turned to Allison. "We will talk about you going behind my back when I get home."

Allison smiled. "Yeah I figured we would." When she left she went down to the basement where Danny was. He was still out but just to be safe they chained him down.

Stiles groaned and rested his head on the back on the seat.

"So what happened out there?" Chris asked.

Scott and the others were fighting with the alpha so me and Allison went into where Danny was being held and got him out." Stiles said. "While we were driving he started to turn so we had to get him out of the car. I think I ended up hitting him and the next thing I knew I'm in the back of your car." He sighed. "Derek sighed. "Man Derek is going to kill me."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because I promised Derek that I would stay out of it." Stiles said. "He was so sure that I would end up getting hurt."

"Well he was right about that." Chris said. "How are you doing over there?"

Stiles groaned. "Other than it feels like I'm getting hit in the head over and over again. My vision is a little blurry. My poor jeep is totaled but other than that I'm good."

Chris just shook his. "Well your dad said he would meet us there, just try and stay awake."

"Well do." Stiles said.

**...**

Deucalion stood before Ethan and the other completely unfazed by the newly formed pack. "Who's first?"

**TBC...**

**A/N Okay my first fight scene, I hope I did okay. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight night part 2

**Continuing from last chapter...**

"Two." Stiles said. He was sitting on a hospital bed being looked over by a nurse. "Now can I go now?"

"I'm afraid not son." The nurse said. "I was holding up one finger, not two. Because of your head injury you're going to have to stay here in the hospital."

"Dad can you tell them that I'm fine?" Stiles said looking over at his dad.

"You're not going anywhere Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said. "What in the world were you doing all the way out there anyway?"

"Um there was a party and I wanted to go." Stiles lied. "I must have hit something."

"Stiles you had to hit something pretty big to make your jeep look like it does now." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Well it was dark and I didn't see anything." Stiles sighed. "But do I really have to stay here?"

"Yes you do now down." Mr. Stilinski said walking over to him. "And to make sure that you don't leave your room, it's going to be under surveillance until I say otherwise."

"Great." Stiles said.

**...**

Ethan has never been in so much pain in his life. He was just on the receiving end of Deucalions claws. He knew it would be tough fighting his former leader but not this tough. There he was lying on the ground. Watching as Educational took out Scott, Derek and Isaac. He got up and faced him once more. He placed his hand over the spot where Deucalions claws once were and sighed.

"You know I never thought you for the type to that would betray me." Deucalion says. He slung Isaac aside like a rag doll and walked toward Ethan. He ducked when Ethan swung and grabbed his throat. "I gave you everything and you betray me for love?" He head butted Ethan and watched him fall to the ground. "I took you in when you had nothing. When your family left you and your brother to die I took you in." He grabbed Ethan by his hair when he tried to crawl away from him. "I fed you, gave you a place to call home." He whispered in his ear. "And you give it all up for him!" He yelled throwing Ethan's head against the ground. "You ruined everything." He kicked Ethan onto his stomach and grabbed him by the throat again. "When I'm done with you-" His claws dug into Ethan's stomach. "I'm going to kill your little boyfriend."

Ethan wanted and tried to fight back but he was flat out done. He winced when Deucalions claws dug even deeper, blood coming out of his mouth. "I'd do it the same way every single time." He said. "The biggest mistake I ever made was trusting you. I'd rather die knowing that I'm loved and wanted by someone then in your pack."

"You're weak." Deucalion said. "That's why I liked your brother more. He wouldn't hesitate to do what I asked. Hell if I told him to kill you he would with no questions, you're pitiful."

Ethan closed his eyes and waited. Waited for his life to be taken away but it never came. Opening his eyes he sees Derek, Scott and Isaac now standing in front of him. He fell to the ground and everything went dark.

**The next morning**

Derek and Isaac were standing over Ethan's still body in his loft. Ethan has been out since last night.

"So what are we going to do now?" Isaac said. "Ethan almost died and Deucalion got away." He sighed before rubbing hid chest. "But not before he kicked our asses."

"We're going to find him." Derek said. "We're not going to rest until Deucalion is dead."

"Danny is awake." Scott said walking over to them. "Allison said that he won't stop asking about Ethan so she is bringing him over here."

Derek nodded. "Did you talk to Stiles yet, how is he doing?"

"He has to stay in the hospital for a while but they said that he was going to be okay."

"Good." Derek said. "Because when I see him I'm going to kill him."

Isaac smiled. "Why, what did he do now?"

"You should have known that he wasn't going to listen to you." Scott said. "Tell me, the whole time you've known Stiles have you ever known him to do what he's told. If you tell him to go right he's going to go left. If you tell him to stay, believe me he's going to follow you." He shrugged. "That's just how Stiles is."

Derek just shook his head. "That might be true but I'm still going to kill him."

Stiles was now a patient at Beacon Hills hospital and he wasn't happy about it. His dad took his phone so he was stuck with the TV, which he rarely watched in the first place.

...

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" Derek said.

Stiles looked toward the door and saw Derek standing there, hands folded. "What happened?" He asked. "My dad took my phone and I'm stuck here. No one is telling me what's going on."

"Well Aidan and Kali are dead." Derek said walking toward him. "But Deucalion managed to get away. Ethan is pretty messed up though. He's been out since the fight last night."

"What about Danny?" Stiles asked.

"He's at my place with Ethan right now." Derek said. "We still don't know what to do about him. I'm pretty sure the whole town still thinks he's dead."

"He didn't kill anyone last night did he?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, but he almost killed you. Stiles I know you want to help but it would be safer if you stayed away from the supernatural. This time you got lucky but next time you might not be and I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Stiles asked. "Derek are you breaking up with me because that would be stupid. You're not the only supernatural being in my life. Have you forgotten about Scott and now Danny? I'm apart of this now and you're not going to get rid of me that easy."

"Meaning?" Derek asked.

"Meaning you're not breaking up with me and next time I promise that I won't go behind your back." Stiles said.

"Fine." Derek said and who was he kidding, he was never going to break up with Stiles.

**...**

"So what do we now?" Danny said. "You said that everyone thinks I'm dead so how will it look if I show up looking very much alive?"

"Just say that it was mistake." Scott said. "Danny you went missing from the hospital. You parents have got to be worried sick about you. You should just go home and try to go back to the way it was."

"What about Ethan?" Danny asked looking down at Ethan.

"He should be good in a few days." Scott said.

"So it's all over now?" Danny.

Scott didn't tell Danny about Deucalion getting away. "Yeah it's all over now?"

**Two weeks later**

**Derek's loft**

The past two weeks Danny spent trying to go back to the normal ways. This whole experience ended up bring him closer to his family. He was half asleep sitting in a chair next to Ethan when he heard the smallest voice call out his name. Looking up he saw Ethan sitting up on the bed. He got up and caught Ethan before he hit the floor.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny and sighed. "Danny?"

Danny hugged him back."I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost you too." Danny said.

Danny leans down and kisses Ethan. "Are you okay?"

Ethan nodded. "I'm okay now."

Danny just smiled and hugged him back.

**...**

**That night**

"Do we tell him?" Isaac asked. They were standing a good distance away from Ethan.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Derek said.

"You know that I can hear you right." Ethan said walking over to him. "Whats going on?"

Derek sighed. "Deucalion got away, we've been looking since last night and he's nowhere to be found."

"You're not going to find him." Ethan said.

"But it's over now." Isaac said.

"This isn't going to be over until Deucalion is dead." Ethan said. "He has allies everywhere so we're going to have to be even more careful now. He had beta's and those beta's are a lot more vicious then us." He looked at Derek. "He'll be back and when he does, he's not going to wait around. If he catches us alone, he's going to kill us."

"So what are you saying?" Derek asked.

"I'm saying keep an eye on your loved ones." Ethan said. "Because Deucalion isn't going to stop until we're all dead."

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed my new chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: A new threat

Two peaceful weeks later Stiles was standing by his locker in the empty hallway. He had to stay late for detention and he was getting ready to go. He looked down the halls when he saw a kid about his age who looked lost. "Hey, you know school is out right?"

"I know." Marco said. "Today is my first day and I wad just looking around since I didn't have anything else to do." He walked up to Stiles and held out his hand. "I'm Marco and you are?"

"Stiles." He said shaking his hand. "So do you need help with anything else?"

Marco smiled and nodded. "You can give your boyfriend a little message for me."

Stiles frowned. "I'm sorry but why are you asking about my boyfriend?"

Marco shrugged. "Because I want you to deliver a message to the big bad alpha."

Stiles started to back away from the teen. "I should go."

"What's the hurry?" Marco said matching his steps. "You seem afraid, do I scare you?"

Stiles kept backing away. "No I just have to go." He dropped his books when the teen in front of him shifted into a wolf. "Oh god." He turned and ran down the hall. Knowing that the wolf was hot on his trails. Not knowing were to go he ran to the boys locker room and locked the door behind him. Backing away from the door he pulled out his phone and called Derek. He dropped the phone when the door was kicked in and Marco walked in.

"I'm sorry." Marco said. "Did I interfere your call?"

Stiles closed his eyes but opened them back when he heard a loud crash. Marco was picked himself off the floor when Ethan was standing over him. "Ethan?"

"Get out of here Stiles." Ethan said not looking away from Marco.

Not hesitating Stiles got up and ran out of the locker room.

"So it's true what everyone is saying?" Marco said wiping off his clothes. "You fell for a human and killed your own pack."

"What are you doing here Marco?" Ethan asked.

"I'm here to finish what they couldn't." Marco smiled. "And I'm not the only one. You see we're not just coming after you. We're coming after all of them." He kicked Ethan in the chest. Sending him flying across the room and into the lockers. "And you of all people know how I am." He chuckled. "I'll see you soon." He ran out of the locker room.

Ethan laid there for a minute before getting up and leaving.

**Later that same day**

Allison just got back from the store with her dad and was putting the food up when she heard the floor board creak. She stopped and walked over to the hall. "Dad, is that you?" There was no answer so she was about to go back to putting up the food when she heard it again. She then heard a low growl and froze in her stop. When it got louder she slowly turned around to see a blond werewolf. She ran upstairs but halfway there the female wolf tripped her by grabbing her foot. Allison kicked and tried to get lose. With her other foot she kicked her in the face before getting up and running into her bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind herself she locked it. Going over to her bow and arrow she loaded it up and pointed it at the door. The blond continued to pound on the door until Allison heard a gun shot before a window breaking. Then it went silent but she saw the door knob moving.

"Allison, it's me." Chris said. Allison sighed and opened the door. She lowered her bow. "Did you kill it?"

"No." Chris said. "But I did shoot her. Who the hell was that anyway?"

"I don't know." Allison said. "Do you think it has something to do with Deucalion? I mean Ethan did say that he wouldn't stop until we're all dead."

Chris sighed and saw blood on the side of Allison's face. "You're bleeding."

Allison felt her head. "Yeah when she tripped me I must have hit my head on the stairs."

"Come on." Chris said leading her to the bathroom.

"It's not a coincidence that both Allison and Stiles were attacked in the same day." Ethan said. He was talking with Derek, Chris and Scott in Derek's loft.

"Do you know who they were?" Chris asked.

"They're betas, Deucalions betas." Ethan said. "The guy wad Marco and I'm pretty sure the girl was Kelly, Kali's little sister."

"So what does all this mean?" Scott asked. "And how many more are they?"

"I don't know." Ethan said. "We all had our own betas. But Deucalion, there is no telling how many he has. Marco is the toughest beta he has and he sometime he has trouble listening even to Deucalion. He won't just kill you but he'll slowly torture you until he feels like he's satisfied."

"So now we don't only have to worry about Deucalion but a whole new batch of batas." Derek said. "The four of us can't take on that much."

"It sounds like you guys could use some help." Chris said. "I know some people who would love to volunteer their time." He walked off.

"Does Danny know about any of this?" Scott asked.

Ethan shook his head."He just settled back down with his parents. I don't think it's a good idea to tell him that the very threat to all of our lives is still out there."

"You're going to have to tell him." Scott said. "If another attack happens and Danny is caught in the middle he won't be able to protect himself."

"He's right." Derek said. "Danny is one of us now so he needs to know."

Ethan sighed. "Yeah."

**...**

**Later on...**

"So he's been missing for two weeks and you're just telling me now?" Danny said. He was sitting on his bed.

"You just reunited with your family." Ethan said. "I didn't want to bring you into this."

"I'm already in this." Danny said. "No matter what I'm with you Ethan. We're in this together so I need to know this stuff."

"Okay." Ethan said going over to him. "Since we're in this together I need to tell you something else." He said. "After school I ran into Marco again and he told me that Deucalion would leave you all alone but he wants something in return."

"What's that?" Danny asked but he somehow already knew the answer.

"Me." Ethan said. "If I go to him he will leave the rest of you alone. I didn't tell the others about this so-"

"What did you tell him?" Danny asked. "Did you say that you would go with him?"

"I didn't tell him anything." Ethan said.

"But you were thinking about it, right?" Danny said.

Ethan was pacing back and forth. "Yes I was because that way you will be safe."

"And what about you?" Danny said. "Their going to kill you and you said that we were in this together so for me, don't do this."

Ethan sighed. "Fine." He walked over to Danny and sat next to him. "But it's not going to be easy Danny. It's going to be pain and hell and ugly."

"And I get that but I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Danny said. "Period."

Later on that night

Ethan was standing by the window of Danny's bedroom staring out into the darkness.

"I swear to god if you leave I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Danny said looking over at him.

Ethan smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Danny." He walked over to him and sat next to him. "I was just thinking about everything we've been through together. All the good, the bad and then there is the plain ugly but you've stuck by me, why?"

Danny sat up on the couch. "Simple, I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do with you or for you." He leans forward and was about to kiss Ethan but he stopped and so did Ethan. They both looked toward the door then back at each other. Then Danny heard his mother scream and he jumped up. Ethan right behind him as they made their way down the stairs. Danny's mother was lying on the floor, his dad was kneeling over her body and he couldn't her heart beating. "Dad what happened!"

"Some kid!" His dad yelled. "Call 911."

Danny was sitting with his father when he saw Scott walking toward him. He got up and went over to him. "It was him wasn't, that kid from the school?"

"Yeah it looks like it." Scott said.

"Where is Ethan?" Danny said. "He said that he was going to see you about something."

Scott sighed. "He's gone Danny, Ethan went back."

Ethan walked up to the shackled and half torn building and saw Marco sitting out front with a smile on his face. All he wanted to do was beat the shit out of him but when he was Deucalion he let it go. "So that's it right, you'll leave them alone?"

Deucalion smiled, which was something he never really did. "Now what would make you believe that I said something like that?"

"Opps." Marco said. "I guess I got the message wrong, my bad. I'm actually surprised he couldn't tell that I was lying my ass off to him but who cares now. I got him to you, just like you asked me too."

**TBC...**

**A/N Okay for my next chapter I have this whole epic battle scene between Deucalion and his pack, Ethan and the others and I don't know where to begin. So if you guys have any ideas or suggestions please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7: What now?

**A/N In this chapter Ethan starts seeing things that aren't really there.**

**...**

"I still can't believe you gave it all up for a boy." Aidan said as he paced around in front of his brother.

Ethan sighed. "Go away." For the past few days he's gotten the crap kicked out of him and now he was seeing his dead brother.

Aidan laughed. "Awe come on don't be like that. I mean you killed me after all so the least you can do is hear me out. So you fell in love with a human and ruined his life."

"Shut up." Ethan yelled.

"You ruined his life." Aidan said. "It's your fault his mom is dead and when he comes after you their going to rip him to shreds, probably right in front of your eyes and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He started laughing.

Ethan turned away from his brother and tried to shut out his brothers laugh.

"So tell me did you enjoy killing me?" Aidan asked.

"Like you wouldn't have done the something if you had the chance." Ethan said. "If Deucalion asked you, you'd kill anyone, even me."

"Yeah." Aidan said. "I probably, no I would have killed you if he asked me and I wouldn't have hesitated."

"I'm not like you." Ethan said. "Even though were twins I always knew we were different."

"Do you regret it." Aidan asked.

Ethan looked over at his brother. "No I don't regret killing you and I'd do it again. I will do anything and everything to protect him."

**...**

Danny was sitting on his bed, his cell phone in his hands. Scott had been calling him since the night his mother died but he ignored them, he just wanted to be alone. It's been four days since his mother died and Ethan went to back to his old pack to protect him. He couldn't still feel Ethan so he knew he was still alive, wherever he was. He heard his dad moving around in his room so he got up and went to his room. "Dad?" He said knocking on the door. There was on answer so he went inside and found his dad sitting in his chair in corner on the room.

"I miss her already." Daryl said looking out the window.

Danny sighed and sat on his dad's bed. "I know, I kiss her too but she wouldn't want us doing this. Locking ourselves in the house and mourning like we're doing now." He smiled. "She'd tell us to get out of the house."

Daryl smiled. "Yeah she would but I hope that whoever that kid was that took her away from will pay for it."

Danny's smile went away. "He will, I'll make sure of that." He stood up. "Dad I'm going out and I probably won't be back until late." He headed to the door.

"Danny?" Daryl called out. "Be careful." He said when Danny turned back to him. "I don't want to lose you too."

"I will dad." Danny went to his room and got dressed. Grabbing his jacket and keys he left the house and headed to Derek's place.

**...**

"Man I feel so bad for Danny." Stiles said. "His mom is dead and Ethan is god knows where." He was sitting on the staircase when the door was pulled open. He got up when Danny walked in. "Danny?" He said going over to him. "Are you okay?"

Danny glanced at Scott, Derek and Isaac before looking back at Stiles. "I've been better."

"I know where they are." Derek said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Danny said going over to Derek.

"You." Derek said. "I knew you'd come when you were ready but you're not ready to go toe to toe with the lights of them, they'll rip you apart."

"So what am I suppose to do then?" Danny said.

"Let me train you." Derek said. "Teach you how to protect yourself and how to fight back."

"We don't have time for this." Danny yelled.

"And what do you think will happen if you die." Derek said. "So will Ethan and there is a good chance your dad will too. We're going to find him and get rid if Deucalion and the others for good but we need to be smart about this."

"He's right." Scott said. "Danny?"

Danny sighed. "Fine."

**...**

Ethan was leaning against the wall when he heard a voice call his name. "Danny?" He said Turing around.

"You said you would stay with me." Danny said.

"She's dead because of me." Ethan said. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Don't hate me for leaving you."

Danny walked over to Ethan and knelt down in front of him. "I could never hate you." He touched the side of Ethan's face. "I'm going to find you, I promise."

Ethan leans into the touch. "I'm sorry I left you Danny."

"Danny?" Marco said.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw Marco standing on the other side of the room, Danny was no where in sight.

"You must be seriously going crazy." Marco said. "I've been listening to you have conversations with your brother as well. You do know that their not really not here."

Ethan scooted back on the wall. "What are you waiting for, just kill me."

Marco smiled. "Awe but that will be too easy and we wouldn't want that. You betrayed us and for that I'm going to enjoy making your suffer."

Ethan sighed. "There is nothing you can do that will affect me, so do what you will."

"I would but I'm waiting for someone." Marco said. "Danny has no chance against us and when he smells your blood on me he's going try his best to avenge you but he's going to fail. I'm going to kill him, right in front of you and then I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." He walked over to Ethan and knelt down in front of him. "It's like you don't know us at all and if you think Danny's family is safe, think again. I'm going to kill everyone he has ever loved." He stood up. "You should get some sleep because you don't look to good." He headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

Ethan sighed and leans back against the wall, closing his eyes he thought of Danny.

**Later that night**

"So are you guys okay?" Stiles asked.

Danny shrugged. "I am but my dad isn't doing so good and I want to be there for him but all I can think about is that kid who killed my mom and me burying his head in the ground."

"I would too." Stiles said. "I would want to just dig my claws in his chest and rip his heart out and eat it."

"Stiles." Derek said walking up behind them. "Anger is not going to help anything."

"That's all I'm going on right now." Danny said.

Derek sighed. "You should get home, it's getting late."

Danny nodded and stood up. "Thanks."

Derek watched him go then turned to Stiles. "Was that really necessary?"

Stiles shrugged. "Awe come on you would do the same thing. Do I need to remind you of a certain family member, who is also not with us today."

"Maybe you should head home too." Derek said. "Before your dad comes banging down my door."

"I still wish there was something I could do to help." Stiles said.

Derek smiled and walked over to Stiles. "Like I told you before, you help more then you know." He kissed Stiles. "Go home, I'll call you later."

"Alright." Stiles said heading out.

"You really think he will be able to kill another person?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed. "You'd be surprised what people will do to protect or save their love ones. They'd do anything, even kill."

**A/N Okay sorry for the long wait and I will try to update this story more often, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue

**One week later**

Danny was pacing back and forth in Derek's loft. "It's been a week and we've done nothing. I'm tired of just sitting on my ass while their doing god knows what to Ethan alright. I'm leaving tonight Derek, with or without your help."

"He's right." Scott said. "We need to do something now before it's too late."

"It's not the right time." Derek said.

"I'm with them Derek." Issac said going over to Danny and Scott. "We leave tonight and we will leave without you."

Derek sighed. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Scott I'll meet you at your house alright." Danny said.

"Yeah." Scott looked over at Issac. "Lets go Isaac." He said following Danny out the door, Issac right behind him.

Derek just stood there with his arms folded. "Goddammit." He cured.

**Later that night**

Danny pulled up in front of Scott's house and saw him standing outside with Issac. Getting out of his car he walks over to them. "Do you know how to get to the place where Ethan is being held?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah but first we need to come up with some sort of plan. I mean we can't just storm up there demanding they give up Ethan."

"Any ideas?" Issac said.

"I have a few." Derek said walking over to the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"If you're going to finish this you need all the help you can get." Derek said.

Issac smiled. "So you're going to help us get rid of Deucalion and the others?"

"Yeah but there is something I have to do first." Derek said. "Meet me back at my place tonight at nine, then we'll go."

Danny watched him go then turned to Scott. "What was that about?"

Scott sighed. "Stiles?"

**...**

Stiles was lying in his because he was grounded. He jumped when there was a knock at his window, it was Derek. He got up and opened his window. "What are you doing here?" He said. "My dad is here and if he catches you here I'm dead."

Derek smiled. "That's why I came through the window. My car is a few blocks away but I had to come see you before we leave."

"Leave?" Stiles said. "I thought you were going to wait?"

"I was but the others are tired of doing nothing so we're leaving tonight." Derek said sitting on the bed. "I know you so I really need you to not follow me."

Stiles groaned. "Are you really going to make me sit here and do nothing, Derek I want to help." He said sitting next to Derek on the bed.

"I know you do but this is too dangerous for you." Derek said. "Promise me that you will stay here."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "I promise."

Derek then heard footsteps coming toward Stiles door. "I have to go." He kissed Stiles before heading back out the window.

Stiles got up and opened his door just as his dad was about to knock on it. "Oh hey dad I was just going to get something to eat."

Mr. Stilinski looked behind Stiles into his bedroom. "Oh well I was just coming to tell you that I have to go into work."

"Oh okay." Stiles said. "I'll see you later." He waited about ten minutes after his dad left before getting dressed, grabbing his keys and leaving the house. Derek was going to be pissed at him but he didn't care. There was no way he was going to sit and do nothing.

**An hour later**

Derek walked up and into the abandoned building, the others right behind him. "How many do you think they're are?"

"I don't know, a lot maybe." Scott said looking over at him.

Danny stopped when he smelled a familiar scent, Ethan's and he took off running.

"Danny!" Derek yelled after him. "Issac got after him."

Issac groaned before running after Danny who was a little faster the he would have wanted. "Danny!"

Danny paid no attention to Issac because he was focused on Ethan. He reached the end of the hall where a room was and went inside. Ethan was lying on the floor and blood was everywhere. "Ethan." He said going over to him.

As soon as Issac entered the room he was thrown against the wall.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Marco said going over to Issac. Picking him up he threw him across the room. He smiled over at Danny who was holding an unconscious Ethan in his arms. "Hi Danny, do you know who I am? I'm the one that broke into your house and killed your mother. I'm also the one who did that to your pretty little boyfriend."

Danny started breathing heaver and he let go of Ethan. Standing up he glared at Marco. "I'm going to kill you."

Marco smiled as his fangs and claws came out. "Give it your best shoot."

**...**

Scott and Derek stayed together as they made their way up the stairs and through the building. Suddenly Derek stopped. "Wait?"

"I know, someone is watching us." Scott whispered.

"Well it would seem that we have company." Deucalion said walking over to them, five guys stood behind him. "You'll have to excuse the mess I didn't know we had company."

Derek growled. "You're going to die, alone with all of your little puppies."

"Puppies." Deucalion said. "That's cute, lets see how the two of you fare against my little puppies." He back away as the others stepped forward.

Derek and Scott stood back to back as the five betas surrounded them. "Come on." Derek growled out.

**...**

Ethan seriously thought he was seeing things. It was blurry but he could see three figures fighting in front of him. He wanted to move, to do something but he was in so much pain and he ended up blacking out again.

With the help of Isaac Danny was able to kill Marco. He went back over to Ethan. "We have to get him out of here."

"We have to find Scott and Derek first." Issac replies going over to him. "Who know how many more are out there."

"I'm not going to leave him here!" Danny yelled. "You go find them and I'll stay here."

Issac nodded before heading out of the room. He could hear the others so he ran up to the fourth floor and found Scott and Derek trying to fight off five different betas, he went to help.

Ethan felt someone holding him and he opened his eyes again. His vision was still blurry but he knew by the scent who it was. "Danny, are you really here?"

"Yeah I'm here." Danny said. "I'm going to get you out of here okay."

Ethan smiled. "It's really you, missed you."

Danny smiled. "I missed you too." He wiped his face. "Can you walk or even stand?"

"Yeah, help me up." Ethan said starting to move.

Danny helped Ethan onto his feet and put his arm around his shoulder, they left the room.

**...**

Scott was so glad that he had Derek and Isaac with him because he really didn't want to kill anyone. He beat them down real good but he left the killing to Issac and Derek. Together the three of them got rid of Deucalions betas but now they faced the tough task of getting rid of the Alpha of Alpha's and Scott knew that wasn't going to be easy.

**...**

Stiles didn't know what he was getting himself into as he pulled up to the abandoned building. Reaching over to the passengers side he picked up a gun and loaded it with silver bullets before heading into the building. Hearing the noise upstairs he made his way up and down the hall on the fourth floor he saw all three of his friends laid out, Deucalion standing over them. With shaky hands he pointed the gun and before he knew it, he fired it.

Deucalion yelled in pain when the silver bullet struck his leg. Looking down the hall he saw where it came from. He was down the hall in less then five seconds.

He grabbed Stiles arm and twisted it so hard that it broke. Stiles screamed out in pain and dropped the gun. A hand went around his neck and before he knew it he was throw out of the fourth floor window.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled running over to the window. Stiles was lying motionless on the ground. Derek quickly made his way down the stairs and over to him. "Stiles?" He still could hear Stiles heartbeat but he was still scared. "Stiles, can you hear me?" He called out but he got no reply. "Stiles!"

**TBC...**

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and I hope you've enjoyed. I will have the next chapter up for you soon, reviews are always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Continuing from last chapter...**

Issac ran over to Derek who was carrying Stiles to his jeep. "Is he okay?"

"No I have to get him to the hospital." Derek said as Isaac opened the back door and he laid Stiles in the back. He pulled the keys out of Stiles pocket and closed the door. "You go back in there and help Scott."

Isaac followed Derek to the drivers side. "But Derek-"

"Go!" Derek yelled. "He needs you more than I do." When Isaac just stared at him he growled. "Now!"

Isaac jumped and backed away before running back into the building.

Derek started the jeep and pulled off.

**...**

"Wait." Ethan said.

Danny stopped and leans Ethan against the wall. "Why?" He noticed Ethan was still bleeding and pressed his hand against the wound pressed on his stomach. "I thought you were suppose to heal?"

"It's going to take a while for me to fully heal." Ethan said softly, he looked around. "Scott can't take on Deucalion by himself."

"Are you serious?" Danny said. "You are in no shape to fight Ethan we have to get you out of here."

Ethan groaned and shook his head. "We can't leave him Danny, he needs our help."

"But he could kill you Ethan!" Danny cried out.

"He could kill Scott." Ethan replied. "Danny we have to find them."

Danny sighed. "Okay we'll go find them." He helped Ethan up and they headed upstairs.

Derek pulled in front of the hospital and ignored the officers who told him he had to move. He opened the back door, picked up Stiles and carried him into the hospital. "Someone help!" He saw Melissa and went over to her. "Hey I need your help."

**...**

Melissa dropped the papers and went over to Derek. "What happened?"

"He didn't listen to me that's what!" Derek yelled as he sat Stiles on the gurney. "He was thrown from a fourth floor window." He watched as Melissa and a few other doctors worked on Stiles before he was wheeled off. Derek tried to follow them but the nurses told him he'd have to wait. He sat down in one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands.

**...**

Danny stopped on the stairwell and sat Ethan on the floor. "Stay here." Before he could leave Ethan grabbed his arm."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ethan neatly shouted. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"I can fight Ethan but you can't so stay here and I will go help them." Danny waited for Ethan to release his arm but he wouldn't."

"Danny I don't care." Said Ethan. "You're not going up there by yourself."

Ethan watched as Ethan struggled to get back onto his feet. Holding out his hand he waited for Ethan to take it before he pulled him up. "What if something happens to you. I don't want to lose you again."

Ethan sighed. "You're not going to lose me Danny." He pulled Danny into a kiss. "We'll keep each other safe, okay."

Danny nodded. "Okay." He looked up toward the dark stairwell that lead to the third floor and took a deep breath. "Is he really that bad?"

Ethan smiled. "You have no idea."

**...**

Even thought his leg was killing him Deucalion was still able to take on Scott and Isaac. While Isaac laid motionless on the floor he went over to Scott and picked him up. "Some true Alpha you turning out to be." He smiled he then dug his claws Scott's stomach and backed him against the wall. "There is nothing you can do now."

Isaac got up and tried to help but he was grabbed by the throat. He felt Deucalion's claws dig into his neck and he tried to get free.

Ethan and Danny stumbled onto the third floor. Before Ethan could say anything Danny ran down the hall and speared Deucalion.

Scott and Isaac fell to the ground at the same time. Holding his stomach Scott went over to Isaac who was holding his neck. He glanced over at Ethan who was trying to get to his feet. He was about to go over to Ethan but Danny voice crying out in pain stopped him in his tracks.

Danny had never felt so much pain in his life as he grabbed his chest. He somehow manages to get away from Deucalion and over to where Scott was.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked not taking his eyes off of the threat that stood in front of them. Scott then charged at Deucalion, Danny right behind him.

Ethan wanted to help but all he could do is sit there and watch in awe as Danny and Scott battled his former alpha. It seemed to go on forever until a distraction from Danny allowed Scott to get the upper hand. That's the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

**...**

Scott really didn't want to have to kill him but in that moment he wasn't thinking, it all just happened so fast. He looked away from Deucalion's lifeless body and over at Danny. "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah." He looked back and found Ethan slouched over, he ran over to him. Ethan wasn't breathing but he heard very faint heartbeat. "Scott we need to take him to the hospital."

Scott helped Isaac to his feet and headed over where Ethan and Danny were. "No we can't take them to the hospital."

"What?" Danny shrieked. "Scott he's not breathing!"

"And when he heals what are we suppose to tell them." Scott said. "Besides they wouldn't know what to do."

"So what do we do?" Danny said lifting Ethan up. "We don't even have a way to get anywhere Scott."

Scott sighed and pulled Isaac's phone out of his pocket. "Just trust me, alright." He called Deaton and then went outside to wait for him.

**...**

Derek was still sitting in the waiting room with his face buried in his hands. He looked up when he heard his name being and saw the sheriff heading his way. He sighed and stood up but before he could speak the sheriff beat him too it.

"What the hell happened Derek?" The sheriff said stopping in front of him. "You call me and tell me that he was thrown from a fourth floor window."

"I told him to stay out of it." Derek said. "He was so hellbent on helping that he didn't think about what was going to happen to him. I knew it was dangerous and I told him to stay away but he came anyway. Before I could do anything Deucalion got to him first." He could still hear Stiles voice in his head screaming out in his head.

"Have you heard anything yet?" The sheriff asked. Derek shook his head. "But he's still alive though, right?"

Derek closed his eyes and searched the hospital until he located Stiles slow but steady heartbeat. "He's still alive." He whispered.

The sheriff sighed. "Thank god."

"I'm so sorry." Derek said starting to walk around. "I should have known that he wouldn't stay away. He always tries to help, even when you tell him to stay away."

"That's not your fault." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "Stiles has always been like this Derek,none of this was your fault."

Derek wanted to believe him but he still felt that Stiles was in the hospital because of him.

**...**

Danny stood back and watched as Deaton treated Ethan. "You know I always thought this was only an animal clinic. How do you know so much about werewolves?"

Deaton smiled. "Well lets just say it's a family business." He looked over at Danny. "How are you holding up with all this?"

Danny shrugged and rubbed the bandages around his arm. "Okay I guess but I thought that we were suppose to heal fast or something."

"You can but it takes longer when the wounds are inflicted by an alpha wolf." Deaton said.

"An alpha?" Danny said. "So is it all really over?"

"It seems that way." Deaton said.

Danny sighed and looked down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Deaton said.

"I killed someone today but I don't feel bad about it." Danny looked down at his feet. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No Danny that is not a bad thing." Deaton told him. He looked up just as Scott and Isaac walked in. "Where is Derek, I thought he'd come here with you."

"He's at the hospital with Stiles." Isaac said.

"Stiles?" Danny said getting up. "Why is he in the hospital?"

"Deucalion threw him from the fourth floor window." Isaac said.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"They haven't heard anything yet but Derek said that he would call when they hear something." Scott said going over to Ethan. "What about Ethan?"

"He's going to be out for a few days but he's going to be alright." Deaton said.

"Thank you." Danny said. "You don't mind if I come by tomorrow to see him?"

"No, not at all." Deaton said.

Danny nodded. "Um my car is at your place so can I get a ride to pick it up. It's almost midnight and my dad is probably freaking out."

"Sure?" Scott said. "Um Isaac I will come back for you after I drop him off."

"Alright." Isaac replied.

**Scott's house**

Scott watched as Danny took out his jacket and put it on. "Why are you putting on a jacket?"

"Because I don't want to have to explain this to my dad." Danny replied. "Hopefully they won't be there for long." He started to get into his but he stopped. "Thanks Scott, for everything you've done for me and Ethan."

Scott smiled. You're welcome." He watched Danny get into his car before pulling out of the driveway. Getting back on his motorcycle and headed back to the clinic to get Issac.

When Danny got home it was almost one and he was exhausted. The house was dark and quiet but he knew that his dad was home. When he got to his room he dad was asleep on his bed. Smiling he went over and woke him up. "Dad?"

Daryl groaned and sat up. "What time is it?" He said stretched and wiped his face.

"Almost one." Danny helped his dad up and took him to his room. After that he gathered some before going to the bathroom and taking a shower. When he finally got into his bed he instantly fell asleep.

**...**

Derek was still sitting in the waiting room when he was joined by the sheriff.

"You should got be with him." The sheriff said. "Visiting hours are almost over but Melissa said that will give you some extra time." He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. Hang in there alright, he'll be okay."

Derek watched him go then headed to the room where Stiles was. Stiles had a neck brace on, tube in his mouth. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It's too early to say." Melissa said walking up behind him. "He has a broken arm, some ribs but it's his head injury that I'm worried about and I won't know the whole thing until he wakes up but he's stable and that's all that matters, we're going to take this one at a time okay." Derek nodded. "You can sit with him and I will be back in a little." She turned and left the room.

Derek grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed. Sitting down he reached up with a shaky hand he reached up and grabbed Stiles hand. "Why didn't you listen to me Stiles, why couldn't you just stay away like I told you too." He had never seen Stiles so broken before and it scared the hell out of him because he didn't want to lose Stiles, he couldn't.

**A/N One more thing the sheriff knows about werewolves and Deucalion, if you were wondering. Thanks for reading my update and I will have the next chapter up soon, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Loved ones

**A few days later**

When Ethan opened his eyes and for a second everything was blurry. Looking around he saw that he was in the animal clinic. He could feel someone else in the room with him "Doc?" He called out.

Deaton walked over and stood over him. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Okay." Ethan says. "What happened?"

"I don't know all the details but when Danny and Scott brought you in you were in pretty bad shape." Deaton says.

"Danny?" Ethan says starting to get up.

Deaton stopped him. "Don't worry Danny is okay but you just need to relax. Danny is alive and well so just take it easy."

Ethan sighs and settles back down. "So what else have I missed?"

"Well Deucalion and his pack are all dead." Deaton says. "Stiles was thrown from a window and he's in the hospital."

"What?" Ethan replies. "Is he okay."

"Last I heard he was stable but they don't know when he'll wake up." Deaton says. "The hit to his head is what their mostly worried about."

Ethan slowly sat up on the table. "How is Derek been taking all this?"

"I haven't spoken to him yet but Scott has and he says that he's hanging in there." Deaton pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ethan. "He should pull through this though."

Ethan groaned and grabbed his head. "My head is killing me."

"It will pass in a few hours." Deaton says starting to walk off.

"Thank you." Ethan says. "For saving my life, even after everything I did."

"You're welcome." Deaton says. "By the way your bike is outside when you're ready to go." Ethan nodded and he headed to the front when he heard someone come in.

**Beacon Hills Hospital**

Facing away from the door Derek watched Stiles as he chest slowly rose and fell. "Why are you here?"

"I heard about what happened to Stiles." Ethan says leaning against the door. "I'm sorry I know the feeling seeing the person you love in pain."

Derek looked back at Ethan. "Have you spoken to Danny yet?"

"No I came straight here." Ethan says. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay and to say thanks for everything you've done for me and Danny. He probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"It was all him." Derek says. "Even though he's a beginner he's pretty strong."

Ethan smiled. "Danny was always strong."

"You should go to him." Derek replies. "He's probably still freaked about the last few weeks. He's seen a lot of death and he needs you."

Ethan nodded. "Well even though he still frustrates me I hope he comes back soon." He left the hospital and headed for Danny's place.

**...**

The past few week left Danny completely exhausted. He'd never seen so many bodies in his life. He was lying on his bed when he suddenly looked towards the window. Getting up he left his room and headed downstairs. As soon as he opens the door Ethan was getting off his bike. "Ethan?" He went over to Ethan and hugged him. "I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"Me too." Ethan says back. "I'm here now and I promise that I will never leave you again."

"You better not." Danny says.

"So how have you been doing the past few days?" Ethan asks. He was standing by Danny's window looking out.

"It's been crazy but I've been hanging in there." Danny was lying on his stomach facing Ethan on his bed. "My dad and I have gotten a lot closer since my mom died."

Ethan looked down. "I'm sorry about that."

Danny sat up on his bed. "Don't be because it wasn't your fault. He killed my mom not you and honestly it felt good to see him die. I don't blame you for anything that happened that night and I don't want you to feel like that."

"But Danny she died because of me." Ethan says turning to him. "All this was my fault because I couldn't control myself and I ended up ruining your life."

"You saved my life." Danny got up and went over to Ethan. "And I'm pretty sure more then once. I love you and I'm here with you." Placing both hands on Ethan's face his kisses him. "If you and I are together we can make it through anything."

"So you're okay then?" Ethan asks. "I feel like your life is now turned upside down because of me."

"You coming into my life was the best thing to ever happen to me." Danny says. "Yes I've changed and so has my life but my love for you will never go away, no matter what. I need you to see that I'm okay and as long as you're with me I'll always be." They both looked out the window when they heard a car pull up and Danny smiled. "Do you want to officially meet my dad?"

Unsure Ethan shook his head. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?" Danny reached over and took Ethan's hand and headed downstairs.

Ethan stood at the bottom of the staircase as Danny went over and hugged his father. The two of them then walked over to where he was.

"You might remember him from the night we lost mom but you haven't formally been introduced." Danny says. "This is my boyfriend Ethan."

Daryl reached out and shook his hand. "It's good to meet you son."

"You too." Ethan says. "And I'm very sorry about your wife. I heard that she was an amazing person with a huge heart."

Daryl smiled. "That's her um on the way here I ordered pizza so you can stay for dinner if you like."

"That sounds great." replies Ethan.

"I'm going to go clean up." Daryl said heading upstairs.

"Where are you going to go now?" Danny took Ethan's hand and they sat on the couch.

Ethan shrugs. "I'll think of something."

"If you need anything you know you can ask me." Danny says. "I have some mo-"

"I don't want your money Danny." Ethan says. "I've been in this position before and I've always found a way to get back on my feet. But it means a lot to know that I have someone to turn too. It feels good to know that I'm not completely alone. I made friends with people I never thought I would and became a better person for it." He kissed Danny's hand. "Maybe now we can finally be happy and not look over our shoulder every minute of the day."

"That feels good." Danny replies just as the door bell rang. "I smell pizza, I'm going to get the Money from my dad." He ran off upstairs.

Ethan sat there for a minute before getting up to answer the door.

**Later that night**

At first all Stiles saw was red dots and lines but after a minute he could finally see. He tried to turn his head to the side but as soon as he did pain shot down his body and he winced in pain.

"I told you to stay away." Derek says from across the room.

"I couldn't just sit there and do nothing." Stiles grumbled out. "I just wanted to help, I didn't know that was going to happen." There was no answer from Derek. "Do you hate me?"

Derek moved over to Stiles and looked down at him. "No, I should have known that you would come. I know you want to help but there are somethings you just have to sit out. You're lucky that fall didn't leave you paralyzed."

"I'm sorry." Stiles could hear pain, fear and anger all wrapped up in Derek's voice.

Derek saw the way Stiles lips trembled and took his hand. "Don't apologize because it's not necessary." He leans down and softly presses his lips against Stiles. "I love you, you're okay and that's all that matters to me. But once you get out of here I'm going to kill you for doing this to me."

Stiles started to laugh but quickly stopped when he felt pain. "I love you too." A few kisses later Stiles was once again asleep.

Derek just stood there watching him sleep. "Next time I'm not letting you out of my site Stilinski, no way in hell."

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and I'll have the next chapter up soon, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Not out of the woods yet

**A few days later**

Danny was walking through the hospital heading to see Stiles. He saw Scott's mom and went over to her. "Miss McCall?"

"Hey Danny." Melissa replied. "Are you here to see Stiles?"

Danny nodded and looked around because he could still feel people staring at him. "Why do they keep staring at me?"

"Probably because the last time you were in the hospital you were in the morgue." Melissa says. "You were pronounced dead and your body went missing. Scott filled me in on everything that happened, how are you doing?"

"Better." Danny says. "Now that all of this is over my dad and I finally picked a date for my mom's funeral. I just can't believe she's really gone."

"I'm sorry." Melissa replies.

Danny smiles. "Thanks, so how is Stiles doing?"

"He's doing a lot better then when he was first brought in." Melissa says. "He did hit his head pretty hard so we have to keep an eye on that. Other than that were sure he'll make a full recovery."

"That's good." Danny said. "When I heard what happened to him I didn't think he was going to make it, thank god he had you there with him." After talking with Melissa he headed to Stiles room. Pushing the door open he just stared at him. "Hey Stilinski."

"Danny?" Said Stiles. He was still wearing the neck brace so he couldn't move. "I was wondering if you were going to come and see me."

Danny chuckled and walked over to the bed. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess but I wish they would take this thing off my neck." Stiles said.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Danny says. "When I heard that you were in the hospital I thought the worst."

"I thought I was a goner when he threw me out that fourth floor window." Stiles says. "Is Ethan okay?"

"Yeah he's okay." Derek says. "I think Derek let him crash at his place until Ethan can find his own place."

"Well that was nice of him." Stiles said.

"We owe Derek a lot." Danny says. "I mean if it wasn't for him and the others I wouldn't be here and neither would Ethan. He didn't have to help us but he did."

**...**

Ethan was sitting on the extra bed in Derek's loft rubbing the back of his neck. The same bed that Danny laid when he was dead and that's all he could think about. He looked down at the blood stain that was dried up and could almost picture himself holding Danny in his arms as he died. Hearing a voice he snapped back into reality. "You scared me." He said looking up at Derek.

"Sorry." Derek says. "Are you alright?" Ethan nodded. "I have an extra mattress if you don't want that one."

"Thanks, this one has too many bad memories." Ethan helped Derek remove the old mattress and they brought in another one. "Thanks again for not walking away from them when it all seemed hopeless."

"Stop apologizing Ethan." Derek says. "Besides all that is in the past now so lets focus on the future. who knows maybe we can finally have a normal life."

Ethan smiled. "I doubt that but it does sound good. Are you going to see Stiles today?"

Derek nodded. "I was going to wait until later but Melissa called and told me that Stiles wanted to see me."

"Is he still in pain when he moves?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah but it's not as bad as when they brought him in." Derek says.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ethan asks and Derek nods. "If you thought he was going to die why didn't you give him the bite?"

"Have you seen our lives lately, I didn't want to bring him into this hell." Derek says. "Even though I was terrified that he wasn't going to make it a part of me knew that he was going to be okay. If I had no other choice I would have done it in a heartbeat. He's going to be okay and that's all that matters."

**...**

Danny was flipping through the TV channels when the door opened and Ethan walked in with Derek. "Hey guys."

"Danny?" Derek says. "Um can you guys give me a minute with Stiles?"

"Sure?" Danny got up and left the room with Ethan. "Are you okay?" He asked once they were outside.

"Yeah it's just something that Derek says." Ethan replies. The two of them went to the waiting room.

"What did he say?" Danny asked once they were seated.

"I asked him why he didn't give Stiles the bite and he said that he didn't want to bring him into this troubled lifestyle. Just because Deucalion is dead doesn't mean we're out of the woods. There are still many threats out there and we'll always have the fear that someone I'd watching us. You have to be even more carefully now because I don't want to lose you again."

"I know it's not going to be easy and I still have things to get use to somethings but I'm willing to do anything." Danny says. "I love you and no matter what I'll be here with you." He smiled when Ethan leans over and kisses him. "We'll be okay."

Ethan takes Danny's hand. "Yeah and I love you too."

**...**

"So did Melissa tell you when you're going to be able to get out of here?" Derek asked pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"She said that it could be for a while." Stiles says. "She's still worried about my head though. I've been having a lit of headaches since I woke up but she said that was normal and it would go away. I feel so uncomfortable lying here all day everyday."

Derek sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. I hate seeing you in so much pain like this."

"It's not your fault." Stiles says. "I'm the one who went behind your back and almost got myself killed. I just couldn't sit there why you were out there fighting for your life. Knowing that there was a possibility that you might not come back scared me to death."

"Seeing you get thrown from that window scared the hell out of me." Derek says. "I thought the worst had happened but even though you weren't breathing I could still hear your heart beat. Rushed you to the hospital and they saved your life. Stiles why do you want to be a werewolf so bad. There is nothing about this that is fun. All the killing, the running always looking over your shoulder because you know that you're never safe. I don't want that kind of lifestyle for you, I just want you to be safe and this is everything but safe."

"Okay I hear you." Stiles says. "I won't ask for it again, I promise."

Derek got up and looked down at Stiles. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Stiles smiled. "I know and I'll stop being so nosy, just be care okay."

"I will." Derek looked over at the door just as The sheriff walked. "Hey Mr. Stilinski."

"Hey how are we doing today." Mr. Stilinski.

"Board and stiff." Says Stiles. "Where have you been?"

"Cleaning up the mess that was made a few weeks ago." Mr. Stilinski said. "Their calling what happened a freak animal attack."

"Well it kind of was a freak animal attack." Says Stiles. "But it's all over now."

"Oh and by the way when you get out of the hospital you're grounded." The sheriff says.

"And I'm totally okay with that." Stiles said. "Besides when I leave here I'm never leaving my bed again." He smiled. "Hey is Danny still here?"

"I just passed by them on my way in." Mr. Stilinski says. "Danny told me to tell you that he will call you later. I also talked to Melissa and she told me that you will be able to remove your neck brace in few days but you just have to remember to take it slow."

"Oh thank god." Stiles said. "I'm so tired of staring at the ceiling."

"Once you get out of here I really need you to be more careful." Mr. Stilinski says.

"I know, Derek and I were just talking about that." Stiles said. "I'm not going to but in as I usually do. I'm going to try and stay focused on the human part of my life."

"That's good." Mr. Stilinski says. "And I'll be keeping a close eye on you as well."

"We all will." Derek said smiling.

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and the next chapter will be up soon, please review.**


End file.
